everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Venere Amoretti
Venere Amoretti is the daughter of Rosella from The King of Love, an Italian fairy tale collected by Thomas Frederick Crane. Info Name: Venere Amoretti Age: 14 Parent's Story: The King of Love Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Althée Incarnat Secret Heart's Desire: To fall in love with the King of Love and heal people with my herbs. My "Magic" Touch: I am a skilled herbalist. Storybook Romance Status: I don't have a boyfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Due to being part ogress, I feel like I tend to eat a little too much. Favorite Subject: Lunch since there's plenty of good food. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. Some of the girls in here tease me for being part ogress. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Althée, and I also get along well with Lelio Colombo since he knows what it's like to have ogre blood. Character Appearance Venere is below average height, with pale skin, black hair, and brown eyes. She wears a red dress with pink hearts and ribbons. On her head is a pink bow with red hearts. Personality Venere is a kind, gentle girl who loves gathering herbs. She wants to become an herbalist, and is confident that herbal medicine can work just as well as traditional medicine. She also has a voracious appetite (which comes from her being part ogress) and tends to eat a lot. Biography Ciao! I'm Venere Amoretti, the daughter of Rosella and the King of Love. My mother was one of three daughters. One day, while gathering herbs, a Turk appeared and told her that he must come to his master. He brought her to a green bird, who became a man when he was washed in milk. This man was the King of Love, and Rosella became his wife. The king vanished, and Rosella searched for him, but an ogress who was the king's aunt found her. The ogress took pity on her and let her stay the night, and told her to watch out for her seventh sistser, the King of Love's mother. A week later, Rosella met a sister of the King of Love, and the King of Love's sisters assisted her and protected her from their ogress mother, and gave Rosella a letter. Rosella went to find the King of Love. On the way, his voice told her to praise things along the way (which otherwise would have attacked her). Rosella delivered the letter and took a box, but then she opened the box, and musical instruments escaped. When Rosella got back, the ogress tried to eat her again but the ogress' daughters saved her. She was told to fill a mattress with feathers from all the birds in the world. The King of Love got the King of the Birds to help her do so. The ogress tried marrying her son to the daughter of the king of Portugal and have Rosella put to death, but the king switched places and the false bride was swallowed up. The ogress then pronounced that Rosella's child would not be born until the ogress unclasped her hands. The King of Love played dead, fooling his mother into thinking that he died. The ogress unclasped her hands, and Rosella's son was born. The ogress was so furious that she died. I am the sixth of seven children, and the youngest of their three girls. I was named after Venus, the goddess of love. I live happily with my parents, siblings, and aunts in the King of Love's palace. We're protected by my father's six sisters and six good ogress aunts. Things are pretty quiet here in the mountains of Sicily, but I think I like it better that way. I'm spending my first year at Ever After High. It's a great school and I get to meet all sorts of cool people. I'm interested in herbs. I have a nice herbal garden at home and I spend much of my time gathering herbs and using them for medicine. I am good at administering herbs as medicine. Unfortunately, a lot of people don't trust herbal medicine and consider it "pseudoscience". I'm pretty confident that herbal medicine can work just as fine. I'm fairly outgoing, and I make friends pretty easily. I've become the best of friends with my roommate Althée, and she always entertains me with her shapeshifting. But one thing that's a major concern for me is my ogre blood. I'm one quarter ogress through my grandmother, and it can be pretty hard for me. People can tell due to my appetite, which is like that of an ogre, and it's difficult to hide. Though I do find some sympathy with my friend Lelio Colombo, who is part ogre too. I'm able to talk to him about being part ogress, and he's very understanding of it. He's a very sweet kid. Too bad he has a girlfriend... At this school we have a destiny conflict, though personally I don't like it much. I mean, I do like my destiny and think that I can make a good Rosella, but I also want to do my own thing and be an herbalist. It's so hard to choose a side. That's why I'm remaining Neutral. Trivia *Venere's surname is derived from the Italian word for love, amore. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Laura Bailey. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:The King of Love Category:Italian Category:Ogres Category:Hybrid